Sparx's Nighttime Fears
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Sparx has always been afraid of thunderstorms, and when its bedtime at their home, another storm comes in the middle of the night. When Spyro notices his that his brother has been awakened by the storm and sobbing, he lets him know that he'll be the one to protect him, and that the young dragonfly will never be alone. One-shot!


**Hey guys, It's been like forever since I've written a Spyro the Dragon story, and I've decided to return to my original roots, and post a new Spyro story for you guys. Like I've said in the past, I really do enjoy the bond and relationship Spyro and Sparx shared from the original Sypro series to the Legend of Spyro trilogy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute and fluffy friendship and brotherly love story about this awesome and adorable duo. This story also takes place before A New Beginning. Enjoy! One-shot!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Spyro series! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Sparx's Nighttime Fears~**

It's a dark and stormy evening, and brothers and best friends Spyro and Sparx were outside in their playground, playing a fun game of tag. Spyro and Sparx were only five years olds, and they were already completely inseparable, even though they did joke around and mess with each other a little bit. Sparx chuckled softly, and flew behind some of the trees, as he saw his bit purple brother looking around for him.

"Sparx, you can't hide from me forever!" Spyro said, as he chuckled, and looked around for the young dragonfly.

"You know, I am it, big boy." Sparx replied from the trees, flew around the playground. "And you should start running because I'm gonna catch you!"

Spyro laughed, and heard a familiar buzzing sound coming from behind him, and started running at fast speed, managing to avoid being tagged by his brother. Sparx chuckled, and flew even faster, as he gently tapped Spyro on his left wing.

"I got you, big boy!" Sparx shouted happily, as he flew around his dragon brother. "I knew you couldn't runaway from me!" He shouted, and laughed.

"You're toast when I catch you, Sparx!" Spyro shouted, and ran after him.

Sparx gasped, and flew away as fast as he could, with Spyro running behind him at fast speed. The golden dragonfly flew even faster and faster, and turned around to see that Spyro had the look of determination on his cute face, and run even faster, as he got ready to tackle the little dragonfly, but being careful so didn't accidently hurt his tiny brother.

"I got you now, my little glowing friend!" Spyro said, as he leaped into the air, ready to playfully tackle Sparx to the ground. "Here I come!"

Sparx smirked, and flew out of the way in the nick of time, as Spyro fell on the ground, landing in a small creek, and getting soaking wet. Spyro growled playfully, as he got out of the water, and continued chasing after Sparx, feeling more determined than ever before to grab him. Sparx laughed, and the two started leaving their playground, and headed into the deeper parts of their swamp.

"I'll look through this entire swamp until I find you, Sparx!" Spyro shouted to his brother. "You can't escape me forever!"

Sparx continued running, and flew towards a small clearing outside of their playground, unaware their were a couple nasty Frog Weeds lurking around. Sparx started flying backwards, and began playfully taunting Spyro who was chasing after him, unaware a Frog Weed has just sprouted behind him, ready to eat the tiny dragonfly up for a tasty snack.

"Aaah, must be tough to lose all time, Sy-..." Sparx said, before being eaten alive by the Frog Weed. "Alright, let me outta here, you overgrown fungus! Spyro, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother?" He asked from inside the Frog Weed's stomach.

"Geez, Sparx, I dunno. Frog Weed's gotta eat too." Spyro replied, trying to hold back giggling.

"Spyro, whack it! Do something. I'm your buddy, my wings are getting moldy." Sparx pleaded to his brother.

Spyro sighed knowing their parents would most likely ground him for him if he let Sparx get eaten by a Frog Weed. He then charged at the Frog Weed, and whacked it a couple of times, causing it to spit Sparx out, and retreating into the ground, disappearing from view. Sparx then hit Spyro's chest, and flew to the ground, as gagged in disgust at how awful he smelled.

"Ugghhh...now I smell almost as bad as you do." Sparx said, as he flew back up, and laughed. "Oooh, and that's pretty bad. See ya later sucker!" He said, and flew off back towards their playground.

"So much for gratitude." Spyro replied, and shook his head. "

Spyro then ran back to the playground, and saw Sparx flying above one of the mushrooms making some funny faces at him. Spyro playfully growled, and started chasing after him, but Sparx flew away, and landed on a nearby mushroom.

"Never catch me this time, purple boy!" Sparx shouted, and flew off towards their mom's mushroom garden. "You might be able to catch me if you have a little salad!" He shouted playfully.

"Yeah, you better run!" Spyro said in a playful tone, as he chuckled, and ran after him.

Just then, Spyro leaped into the air, and playfully tackled Sparx to the ground, and nuzzled him playfully. Sparx chuckled a little bit at the affection, and hugged his brother's snout lovingly, unaware their parents are looking at the cute brotherly love site.

"Aw, that so sweet, Flash." Nina said to her husband, and giggled quietly. "Our boys look so cute when they get along."

"They sure do, sweetie." Flash replied, and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey boys, you two better come inside before the rain comes." He shouted to the two brothers.

Both brothers immediately stopped the affectionately, and pulled away from each other, blushing slightly in embarrassment. They both then turned towards their new smiling parents. Sparx blushed even more, and managed to said. "Mom and dad, how long were you two watching us."

"Not too long, Sparky." Nina said to her son.

"Aw, mom, I told you not to call me that, especially in front of my brother!" Sparx replied, feeling even more embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with the name, Sparky." Spyro said in a cute tone, trying to hold back his giggles.

Sparx playfully glared at Spyro, but Spyro only chuckled when he saw him glaring, knowing Sparx would get over it a few minutes.

"Okay. Its getting late, and you two better get some sleep before the storms come." Flash replied to the two, and followed him inside their home. "Hopefully the storm won't be too bad."

When Flash mentioned storms, Sparx grew a little pale, and flew under Spyro's left wing, shivering a little bit in fear. Spyro noticed his brother under his wing, and wrapped it around him protectively, trying his best to comfort the young dragonfly as best he could. Spyro knew that Sparx had always been afraid of bad thunderstorms ever since they were little, well littler anyway, and he always did try his best to be their for him. He then looked at Sparx, and gave him an affection nuzzle, smiling lovingly.

"Thank you, buddy." Sparx whispered, smiling back.

"You're welcome, Sparx." Spyro replied in a loving tone, and walked to their bedroom.

The two brother arrived at their bedroom, and climbed into their soft bed, as they laid their heads down on the soft pillows, and wrapped the thick blankets around themselves. Sparx sighed happily, and snuggled even more into the plush bedcovers, and snuggled a little closer to Spyro, blushing a little bit. Spyro chuckled, and snuggled up to Sparx, as he nuzzled him once more.

"Night, Spyro." Sparx said, and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Sparx." Spyro replied, and fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

Hours later, Sparx was suddenly awoken by the sounds of the roaring thunder and bright flashes of lightning coming from the window, as he started whimpering from the fear. He could hear the sound of heavy raindrops landing on the ground, and screamed when he saw one of the trees in the swamp get struck by lighting, followed by thunder. Luckily, the tree didn't catch fire, and Sparx sighed in relief. His peace was suddenly shattered by another flash of lighting, and he started sobbing.

"Breathe, Sparx old boy... go to your happy place!" Sparx screamed, sobbing heavily.

Sparx continued sobbing, unaware that his screamed had awakened his big purple brother, and sobbed into his pillow. Spyro pulled the blankets off himself with his tail, and gently walked towards Sparx, and wrapped them around his brother lovingly, and nuzzled him gently. Sparx stopped crying, and noticed Spyro had him wrapped in his cute wing embrace, and was staring at him with his with his loving amethyst colored eyes.

"Spyro? What are you doing?" Sparx asked, sniffling.

"I'm here for, Sparx." Spyro said, and hugged his brother tightly. "I won't let you be scared, my brother."

Sparx smiled sadly, and hugged Spyro back tightly, as he snuggled on his chest. Spyro smiled, and hugged his brother even tighter, as it continued thundering and lightning outside, but Spyro made sure Sparx was alright. Sparx was shivering in fear, and snuggled even more into his brother's warm embrace, feeling warm and secure in his brother's arms.

"I love you, Spyro." Sparx replied, as he cried in joy.

"I love you too, Sparx." Spyro replied, and nuzzled him.

Suddenly, there was another bright flash of lightning, and Sparx grew pale in a matter of seconds, as he broke down crying in his brother's embrace, with his tears landing on Spyro's arms and chest. Spyro sighed, and planted a soft kiss on the poor dragonfly's head, and cradled him cutely.

"I love you, Sparx. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always protect you." Spyro said, as he tightened the loving hug. "You'll never be alone, and I'll always have your back."

"Thank you, buddy." Sparx replied, sniffling. "I'll always have your back too." He said.

"I know you will, buddy." Spyro said, and giggled. "I love you, Sparky."

"Love you too, purple boy." Sparx said, blushing at hearing his nickname.

Spyro laid back down on their bed, and hugged Sparx even tighter, as he used his tail to pull the blankets over them, so they could be warm. Spyro then started licking Sparx affectionately, as Sparx laughed.

"Eww! I'm all covered in slobber now!" Sparx pouted, as his brother continued licking him affectionately. "I still love ya though." He said.

"And I love you too, Sparky." Spyro replied, giggling once more.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this adorable and sweet little one-shot story I made, guys. I loved A New Beginning so much, and like I said before, they've got the most amazing and loving bond ever. It's great to be going back to Spyro roots. Please review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later.**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
